Gone
by AtroquinineMyLove
Summary: Ema convinces Klavier to visit Kristoph in prison, leading Klavier to realise Kristoph was a big part in his life, and he's lost him. (Klema one shot) (Had this in my docs for a while and decided to finally publish it)


"He's your brother. Don't you want to see him?"

"I... I can't face him... not now."

"Klavier," Ema looked at him with a pleading look in her eyes. "I know you want to see him. I know you have things to say to him, why don't you? Surely you'll feel better if you get it all off your chest? I'll be there with you as well."

Klavier sighed and hesitantly said; "I guess you're right."

* * *

Klavier sat in front of his older brother, Ema by his side, not knowing how to start a conversation, regretting even going to visit him that day.

"Are you going to say something or just sit there?"

"I... don't know what to say."

"Then why did you come?" Kristoph asked, frustration in his voice. "Did you come here to laugh at me? To look at me in disgust? Tell me you hate me? Go on, take your pick."

"Stop it, Kristoph."

"Or were you made to come here? You haven't visited me once since I was in here, so why now? What changed your mind all of a sudden?"

"It wasn't easy to come here-"

"Oh really? Poor you. You could at least look at me whilst you're talking to me. You're probably only here because your precious little girlfriend begged-"

"That's _enough!"_ Klavier was trying his best to keep his voice down but the way Kristoph would speak about Ema would make him increasingly angry.

"I don't know you any more, Kristoph, I didn't want to believe you would do this, I didn't want to see you for who you really are but I couldn't turn away from reality anymore. I didn't want to come here today but I knew I couldn't keep denying it."

"Ah, sharing honesty, are we? Then let me tell you how I'm feeling..."

Klavier looked up at him, as much as it pained him but he wanted to hear what Kristoph had to say.

"You know what I think, Klavier? I wish you didn't come today. I wasn't planning on ever speaking to you ever again. I expected better from you. You're pathetic, just my pitiful little brother. You make me sick."

" _I_ make _you_ sick? Take a look at yourself, Kristoph!"

"You're one of the reasons I'm in here! I mean, who are you really doing this for? Me? Yourself? Or _her?_ Your fragile feelings of love for your new... 'toy' took over, I see."

"Don't speak about her like that!" Ema held onto Klavier's arm as a way of trying to calm him.

"Ah, I see. I suppose you're going to tell me that I can say what I want about as long as I leave her out of it? Of course."

"Honestly, listen to yourself," Ema decided it was time to speak up. "This is your younger brother, he cares about you, yes he was unsure about coming today but it's because he cared about you so much he didn't want to see the real you."

"I'd like to here that from him. Well, Klavier?"

Klavier looked down, unable to face his own brother. "Obviously I care..."

Kristoph laughed. "Why don't I believe you?"

"You... used to care about me..." Klavier's voice cracked slightly as he held back tears. He wasn't going to cry in front of Kristoph, it'd just give him another reason to call him pathetic.

Kristoph just rolled his eyes. "'Used to' being the key words here..."

"What happened to you?!"

"He came to visit because-"

"I don't want to hear it from _you!_ " Kristoph snapped. "When are you gonna get bored of this toy and move onto the next one, Klavier?"

Ema felt like she was going to cry herself, Klavier wasn't going to let him treat his girlfriend like that.

"I've already told you not to speak to her like that! This is about you, so I suggest you leave her out of this!"

"It'd be best if you didn't visit again, for yourself... and me." Although he was trying to hide it, Klavier could hear the pain in Kristoph's voice and, although he wanted to, he didn't feel any desire to tell him to come back.

"...we should go."

"Not yet. I'm not done with him." Ema called for him to come back.

"I'll give you one minute." Kristoph said bitterly.

"One minute is all I need. How could you just push away his feelings like this? Can't you see how hurt he is? I... regret convincing him to come here. Why are you doing this? He cares about you, he does, I don't care if you don't believe us but he does, don't you care for him? Your own younger brother?"

"If he cares so much, why is he refusing to even look at me?"

"Because..."

"Minute's up." He stood up without saying a word and left.

"...Because you were all I had left." But it was too late, since Kristoph was already long gone.

Klavier knew that was probably the last time he'd ever see him.

* * *

"I'm sorry about that, Ema..."

"Why are you apologising? You did the right thing."

"I... could've handled it better. I just got mad when he said all that stuff about you..."

"I think you handled it well."

"You don't have to say that just to cheer me up. I'll be fine."

She sat beside him, tilting her head to rest on his shoulder.

"I just don't want you to feel broken up about him. It wasn't your fault."

"Thank you though... for trying to help, I appreciate it."

The two of them were silent for a while, it wasn't an awkward silence though. It was comforting.

"I've lost him, haven't I?"

"Klavier..."

"That was probably the last I'll ever see of him... the only family I have left and I've lost him."

"I'm so sorry. I feel like it's my fault."

"No. It's not. You were trying to help."

More silence.

"I'm not like that."

"Like what?"

"You're not just some toy to me, Ema."

"I know." She kissed his cheek. "And... I appreciate you trying to protect me like that."

"You looked like you were about to cry, I couldn't let him treat you like that. He's gone. I'm not getting him back. But I still have you."

"Yeah." She smiled. "You'll always have me."

 _He's gone._

 _I lost him some time ago, but I never realised._

 _I'll never get him back._

 _He's gone..._


End file.
